


No Game, No Life, No Boundaries

by DopeJackalope



Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu
Genre: Board Games, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lolicon, May never update, Playing 20 Questions, Staying in character...then not, Will update tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopeJackalope/pseuds/DopeJackalope
Summary: Together, these siblings form “Blank,” but when their opponent becomes each other, they are simply Shiro and Sora. Either way, when it comes to gaming, they hold nothing back. Sora x Shiro. Lemon Incest. M for sexual content involving a minor. If you don’t like or agreed with this, it’s simple. Don’t read. Helpful reviews are appreciated.
Relationships: Shiro & Sora (No Game No Life), Shiro/Sora (No Game No Life)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. No Winner

It started as most of their games do, deciding who was better at what. Sora excels in tactics and intuition, and Shiro has outstanding intelligence and reasoning. Then the discussion turns to questioning whose skills were more important to the games. From there, they’re arguing who’s the better gamer of the two. Their method of solving this riddle is the usual week long session of randomly pointless games, always ending with draws and the same number of wins and losses. In the end, they always come to the same conclusion, reminding them that their differences complete each other, that they are one being: Blank.

And yet, this time, in the mist of their hundreds of games, something different transpired.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Check.” Her voice soft, like the gentle click of the chess piece she placed. Shiro was winning, and had every reason to believe she could beat her brother in this game. Sora, starting this game cool and collect, was now hunched over the board, nibbling at his nails in sync with his nervously bouncing leg. She had this…and since she won the last game, this would decide who the better of the two was. 

Yet, in all honesty, Shiro didn’t think herself better than her brother, and in her heart she knew for Sora, it was the same. On the outside to those around them, these games looked serious, but to them, this was fun quality time spent with the other. Sora’s hand twitched as he was about to make a move, but quickly refrained and continued to think it through. Shiro hid a smile with her usual blank expression.

It may have seemed like hours, but in reality, Sora only had thirty seconds to make a move. In the last five seconds of his turn, his nerve wreaked persona disappeared and was replaced with that twisted smile that promised a trick up his sleeve. It sent a shiver down her spine, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t like it.

Somehow, Sora managed to turn her Check back to her in a single move. “Check, Shiro” His voice, confident, yet loving when he said her name. Shiro’s eyes moved from his piercing gaze to the board, processing the move he made and how she missed the possibility of it happening. None of this showed on her face. Shiro wore her mask of composure perfectly…or seemingly so. Sora, of course, knew better.

It only took three more moves before, “Checkmate.” 

Shiro stared at the board in disbelief. She lost. Her brother beat her in the one game that no one has beaten her before. Was he always this good at Chess? It felt like this time, Sora gave his all, held nothing back. This time, he didn’t let her win. 

“Aah…looks like we’re tied again. What’s the score at now…? Hmm….” Sora scratched his head in thought.

“32 draws, 48 wins and losses.” Shiro all but whispered suddenly, still in shock.

“Oh yeah, that’s right…S-shiro?” Sora gentle pushed the Chess board to the side, and then scooted across the floor to his sister. He placed two fingers under her chin, tilting her face up. Her eyes met his for a fraction of a second before focusing on something else…anything else.

“Hmm…? Are you upset I won, Shiro? Being a sore loser is so not cute.” Sora leaned in closer, a curious expression on his face. This caused Shiro to look back up, eyes caught in his now narrowed gaze, lips twisting back to that unnerving smile. “Or, is it shock?”

A few uncomfortable seconds ticked by. Finally, Shiro could not stand the unsettling atmosphere any longer. Shutting her eyes, the eleven year old moved away from her big brother. “L-let’s play something else. Poker? Black Jack?”

Sora watched as his sister scrabbled away, reaching for a deck of cards. “But, we’ve already played those games…” he sighed, falling to his back. Arms reached over his head for one of the chess pieces, grabbing blindly. Ironically, Sora managed to grab his King. 

Shiro set the deck of cards down and began wracking her brain for a game they haven’t played. “Tic-tac-toe?” She said quietly.

“That was the fifth game we played, remember? It was the majority of the 32 ties…”

“Shogi?” Shiro stood, fidgeting with the edge of her dress as she did so.

Sora looked up at her, still on his back, so his sister was upside down to him. He pretended he couldn’t see up her skirt at that angle. 

Something was wrong, he could tell, and only one reason came to mind as to why…but that couldn’t be it. Closing his eyes, the boy released a bored sigh, letting his King piece fall back to the floor with a tap. He sat back up. “But, we just played Chess…”

Shiro puffed her cheeks, getting a bit agitated. “Well, then, I’m going to take a nap.” And with that, the eleven year old made her way across the room to their royal bed. However, before she could sit down, Sora was there. He rushed to the bed and gathered her into a hug from behind, then proceeded to dive into the bed. 

Shiro, still annoyed, fought him, and the two struggled around, Sora desperately trying to snuggle with his adorable sister.

Eventually, the siblings calmed down with Sora on his back and Shiro lying by his side, head on his shoulder. The eldest held a smile of triumph. Then slowly, the smile faded.

“Shiro?” He said suddenly.

The youngest, eyes closed, gave a hum in response. “Hmm…”

“What’s wrong? And don’t say the Chess game…I know that’s not it.” 

Sora spoke with a mature voice, sending another chill through her. She honestly wasn’t sure herself. Lately, certain things that Sora did, stuff that he always did before started to spark a foreign reaction in her. She didn’t like not knowing what it meant. 

“Shiro…” He whispered her name this time. And there it was again…that unknown feeling. 

“I-I don’t…know.” He didn’t detect any lie in her words. Carefully, Sora moved so that he was hovering above her, arms on either side, supporting him. 

Shiro turned so that now she was flat on her back. She watched as Sora’s eyes searched hers from above, like he’d find the answer there. In a way, she hoped he would.

Then, he shifted, bringing his hand to her forehead. He checks her temperature then brushes her bangs away from her face. Shiro didn’t have a fever…but, then he saw it. Shiro blushed. It was only for a split second, but he caught it. Sora had to fight that dark smile from spreading across his face.

“I just thought of a game.” He announced, moving to lie on his side, head propped up on his hand.

Shiro, who was lost in her head for a minute, turned slowly to look at him. “…what?”

This time, he couldn’t hold the smile back. “It’s simple. We try to figure out what it is.”

“It…is?” Shiro tilts her head in confusion. 

“Yeah. We try and solve the great mystery of what has been bothering you lately. Rules are cake. We both get to use any means of finding the answer. You of course get the advantage, because it’s your problem.” Sora states matter-of-factly.

Shiro sits up slowly. “Seems a bit one sided…”

Sora nods, realizing what she means. “Okay, then…we play in the form of questions. I’ll ask twenty questions to help figure it out, and you have to answer honestly. First to find the answer, wins.” 

The corner of the younger’s lips tug down, ever so slightly. That’s the closest to a frown you’d ever get from the eleven year old. “…still one sided.” She mumbled, grabbing one of their pillows and pulling it to her lap. “No matter what, I’ll come to the conclusion before you.”

Sora’s normal expression turns sinister, successfully making her blush again. “Really? I don’t think you’ll have the guts to say it once you figure it out.”

A tad offended, Shiro’s brow knits together, cheeks still slightly flushed. “What happens if I win?” She’d prove her brother wrong.

“I reveal how I beat you in Chess.” Instantly, Shiro’s face drains. Embarrassment is replaced with a look of determination. This was something she needed to know.

“If you win?” Though, she had no intention of letting him.

“Ah…if I win? Hmm…You take a bath with big brother?” The false innocence in his face is overlooked. 

Shiro nodded with vigor. “Deal.”

The eldest sat up, smiling excitedly. “Well, then…It’s decided.” Sora raised his hand. “I swear by the Pledges.”

Mirroring her brother, Shiro did the same. “I swear by the Pledges.”

Then in unison, “Aschente!”


	2. No Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus, the questions begin. Sora is constantly reminded to choose his questions carefully. He only has twenty.  
> Shiro, on the other hand, is much confused and can't even.
> 
> Yeah...I suck at summaries.

_“It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair.” – TS_

It occurred to Shiro, not seconds after they made their pledges that Sora may have already figured it out. It wouldn’t surprise her in the least. It was a tactic Sora used well when deciding on a game. She was too caught up to notice until it was too late.

How could she be so foolish? She should’ve known better…

Behind her, Shiro propped up all their pillows against the headboard, creating a nice, cushiony throne of sorts. Though, it gave her no comfort. Sora had moved to sit at the end of the bed, facing his sister, legs crossed Indian style. He watched her with an intense expression, as if in deep thought. Opposite her brother, Shiro gave nothing away. She seemed impassive, but really, her heart was beating like a jack rabbit.

She never felt like this around her brother before. Unsure…embarrassed…nervous…The younger was definitely nervous.

Strange that these odd feelings started after Sora became King of Imanity. Making Shiro the Queen…his Queen. 

Shiro’s heart skipped a beat.

“Okay…” Sora’s sudden voice broke Shiro from her train of thought, startling her a bit. “…first question. Hmm…Have you started your period?” he asked, genuinely curious.

Shiro, managing to get her rapid heart rate under control, giving the eldest a dull stare. “No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Is that your second question?” She folds her hands neatly in her lap.

Sora ruffles the hair on the back of his head a bit in thought. “No...uh…okay, how ‘bout we start at the beginning. When did it start?”

Shiro shifted a bit. “When we started over here.”

“Like, right when Tet brought us to Disboard? Or, when we decided to stay…?” Sora leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees. 

“When you became King.” Shiro almost whispered.

The eldest bit the inside of his cheek. He decided not to correct the ‘you’ to ‘we.’ “Hm…I wonder why?” Shiro, tense in her spot and gave him a pointed look. He waved his hands in defense. “Doesn’t count as a question. Just thinking out loud.”

Silence fell between them again.

It was almost a full five minutes, ticking slowly along, before any sound was made…and it wasn’t from either of them.

In the back pocket of his jeans, his cell phone flashed as it rang a simple charm. Though, it wasn’t a phone call, not that they could get calls or texts here anyways, but an alarm. Sora reached back to silence the device.

Shiro wiggled her toes within her stocking. “Dinner time?”

Sora turned back to his sister. “Almost. Steph is probably looking for us right now.” The thought of the pinkette frantically running about searching all the rooms for them put a smile on his face. 

This made Shiro frown, though she didn’t know why.

Currently, the two were in their fifth royal bedroom. As far as Stephanie knows, they only have two. This one was larger than the second, but smaller than the original by far. The room was a mess, board games and such scattered about. 

“Are you hungry?”

The younger just shook her head no.

“Yeah, me neither. We did have a pretty late lunch…Ah! By the way, that question doesn’t count!” Sora quickly added.

“Mm.” Shiro nodded and settled deeper into the pillows. 

Then it was silent again. 

It felt like forever before Sora began again. “What are you thinking about?” 

His voice was low, but she heard him clearly. “Was that one of the twenty questions?” 

“Yes…and be honest.” He smiled devilishly at her.

Shiro wiggled her toes again. “...I was thinking that…that I…” She twirled a finger around a lock of her white hair, tugging gently. “…that I don’t…like Steph.”

That was definitely nowhere near what Sora was expecting. Not that he had any clue what to expect, but it still caught him off guard. “W-what? Why?”

Shiro remained silent, looking down at her knees. 

The eldest pursed his lips in thought. After a few seconds he scooted a little closer to her, succeeding in getting her attention. 

Shiro curled in her legs, sinking even further into the pillows. 

Sora reached out and poked the younger’s foot. “Shiro. Why don’t you like Steph?”

“It’s not…that I don’t like her. I don’t like…” Shiro looked up at him shyly.

Sora leaned forward just slightly.

“…I don’t like the way…the way she makes you smile.” Steph was their friend. There wasn’t any reason to think badly of her. So why did she? Shiro shut her eyes tightly, anticipating a bad reaction from her brother.

But it never came.

As Shiro squeezed her eyes shut, Sora’s shoulders gently shook with a quiet chuckle. His face smiling lovingly at her. Who knew Shiro would be the cute jealous type?

When she did look up, she instead saw his bored face. “Huh.” His voice held indifference, but his eyes shone with excitement.

Shiro sighed. She didn’t like feeling so uneasy. It was annoying and becoming a real inconvenience. She needed to figure this out quickly. Not only to win this game, but to end this feeling. Plus, knowing how she was beat at her best game would be nice.

Sora leaned back on his hands. “Okay, well, Stephanie is a funny girl. She’s such a klutz. Can you blame me for smiling?” Tilting his head just slightly to the side, he tried and failed to hide his smirk.

Shiro didn’t respond, but instead looked at her now crossed legs, more so at her knee, which was brushing ever so slightly against Sora’s shin. Her cheeks grew a bit warm and she pursed her lips at that.

In response to her silence, Sora leaned in closer, close enough to smell a hint of mint from her tea tree oil shampoo. He liked that about Shiro. It was an oddly mature scent. Most girls around his age, including Stephanie, enjoyed using strong perfumes and overly floral aromas they thought impressed other men. Not Sora. It usually gave him headaches. But here was Shiro, usually smelling of mint or fresh spring water, but only noticed affectionately by him, since they were so close all the time. 

Sora didn’t realize that he had closed his eyes and gone silent himself. It was her voice that gently brought him back. “I can’t, no.” She had finally answered him, and then continued. “And that makes six.”

That made him straighten, thinking how many questions he had asked officially. “Hm, alright. Still got a ways to go.” He smirked again, causing Shiro to shift slightly under his intense gaze. “That leaves me with fourteen more questions. But…” His voice dropped low, like when he was really getting serious in a game. “…I’m sure I can figure it out before twenty.”

If Shiro wasn’t sure before, she was now. He knew and she really needed to rack her brain to figure it out before Sora decided to stop messing around and win the game. She then frowned. If he won, then that would break the tie, making him the overall winner. Perhaps they weren’t equal at all. Lately, Sora seemed to have a leg up in everything. Has it always been this way? He was her older brother, but has he always been so far ahead? A part of her wanted to cry.

Sora, sensing something was wrong, reached out to tilt her head up so that she was looking at him again. 

“We don’t have to play.”

Shiro nestled her cheek into his palm. Now it was Sora shifting in discomfort, pants feeling a bit tight.

She closed her eyes and hummed softly. Then those red-ish orbs flashed open, staring back with such intensity. “I will win.” She declared.

Sora smiled, retracting his hand. “Well in that case, are you jealous? Jealous of Stephanie, that is?”

That just confused Shiro, but still that feeling passed through her. It was like her body knew the answer, but her brain didn’t. 

Sensing her confusion, Sora elaborated. He gestured to her chest, specifically to her breasts. 

Shiro brought her hands up to her small chest and pouted. “I’ve been getting all the right nutrients…”

His laugh didn’t erase her pout. “That doesn’t answer my question.” He still chuckled, waiting for her.

“Next question.” Shiro folded her arms over her chest and sighed. Sora roared at this, his laughter doing nothing to ease Shiro’s expression.

“Haha! Dearest Shiro, no need to fret over it. You’re flawless, a beautiful flower. Besides, I think they’re nice just the way they are.” Sora reached for her arms and gently pried them apart, revealing her chest once more. Her face grew red as his eyes lingered there. “…very nice.” He whispered, but it was so low that she wondered if she heard right. But before she could ask him to repeat it, he was moving on to the next question.

“Was I your first kiss?” At this, Shiro’s usual micro expressions broke to wide eyes and lips agape in shock. “During the game with Jibril?” He then elaborated, trying his best to remain stoic, but loving her reaction deeply on the inside.

\----- (Meanwhile, in the Imanity Library~)

JIbril was surround by books and documents, per usual, but they all remained ignored by the knowledge addicted Flügel. She was currently lying on her stomach, book and ink in front of her. Quill pen in hand.

Ever inspired by the new rulers of Imanity, Jibril was enjoying a nice break from reading, instead writing in her book. Despite the name changes, the fictitious nature of her story did nothing to hide the blatant depiction of this land’s King and Queen. She hummed giddily as she finished off a paragraph.

Then, by forces unknown, Jibril was overcome by a violent sneeze, causing the wings protruding from her lower back to splay out to the sides, feathers ruffling in surprise. Opening her eyes after, she was met with disaster! Somehow, during her fit, she must have knocked over the ink, all over the page she just finished. “NO! It was getting to the good part! Now I have to rewrite it all.” 

Being the intelligent Flügel she was, it wasn’t like she didn’t memorize every word written. It just became a pain to have to do it all again. 

She sighed heavily, tearing out the page, revealing a blank, fresh one. “Where did that even come from?” She sniffed.

\----- (And back to our favorite duo~)

“So? Was I?” Sora asked, becoming slightly impatient. Shiro had managed to regain her composure, but the image of her vulnerable shock was burned into his mind. God damn it, she was so freaking cute. Or would it be Tet damn it? How ridiculous.

Shiro, blank faced, stared at her brother. “That doesn’t count.”

Sora frowned at her. “Why not?”

She looked down at her hands and shrugged. “It was for the game, wasn’t it?” She gave him that pointed look. “And that question counts.”

“Crap…” Sora realized his mistake. He needed to be more careful with his questions. He needed to turn this back around, and he knew just what to do. “Or maybe…I wanted an excuse to kiss you.”

“I don’t believe you. It was so we could breathe and win the game.”

“True, but did you not think that maybe we could have done it different? I always think many moves ahead, you know that.” That competitive look was back in his eyes. Shiro shivered but remained vigilant.  
“And now you’re at nine.” She said cooly.

“Doesn’t matter.” He waved a hand dismissively then leaned forward, close enough that she could feel his hot breathe on her face. Smells of…bubblegum? He smiled cruelly before pressing his lips to hers. 

Time stood still. Shiro couldn’t move, she didn’t dare. But shouldn’t she? She could feel the blood rush to her ears and face, pumping painfully though her heart. 

When she did move, it was her hands, reaching out to seemingly push him away. But then, as if having an internal battle with herself, she instead clutched on to him, fingers grabbing a tiny fistfuls of his shirt. She felt him smile against her.

Large hands reached for her hip, pulling the younger into his lap, also deepening the kiss. 

Shiro knew what to do here. All those Otomes paid off. She began to part her lips, granting her brother access, but just before he can take advantage of it, Shiro gently moves away, just enough to say. “No.”

This catches Sora off guard. “No…?” Did he take it too far?

“No is my answer to the original question. That wasn’t my first kiss.” What’s a good Otome without some drama?

Sora’s body tensed, she could feel it from where she was, still in his lap. He scanned his memory, trying to find out who it could’ve been. Who stole his precious sister’s first kiss!? The anger that coursed through him was only natural.

“Who?” He whispered after a moment of silent seething.

“Who what?” She asked, knowing full well what it was he was asking.

“Who was your first kiss?” His voice was calm and even, and it frightened her a bit.

But thrilled her more. She wouldn’t deny him any longer.

“Big brother.” She meets his gaze and doesn’t break it as she continues. “Big brother was my first kiss.”

Sora, now dumbfounded and still very much confused, began respond, but Shiro cut him off.

“My first kiss was with you, but it wasn’t during Ms. Jibril’s game. It was before.” Only now aware that her hands were still clutching her brother’s shirt, Shiro let go, running her hands down his chest, smoothing out the wrinkles she had left. 

By the time her hands got to the tight expanse of his stomach, Sora snatched up her wrists. He pulled her closer and leaned down to speak hotly in her ear. “Explain, sweet sister.” He didn’t move his face away as he waited patiently.

Shiro’s face and neck flared up, but she did her best to obey her brother and tell the story. “It was your eighteenth birthday…” Sora, listening intently, released her wrists and moved his hands to where the small of her back meets her bottom. “…and y-you had found a bottle of sake, probably papa’s…” His face was still out of view, slowly nestling into her neck. “You finished it and got all giggly and loud. Then just before you passed out, you told me to stand still and grabbed my face...and then…” She trailed off. “And then?” He repeated suddenly, voice muffled in her neck and shoulder. “…and then you kissed me. First on the forehead, then the cheek, then on my…on my lips.” She finished in a whisper.

Sora was still for a beat, then moved her closer to him, her legs now on either side of his waist.

“Are you saying…that I stole your first kiss?” She still couldn’t see his face, but Sora’s voice was firm, as was the body beneath her. Shiro nodded into his chest.

Suddenly his hands grabbed her arms and moved her back, just far enough so they could face each other. Instinctively, Shiro screwed her eyes shut in the moment. As she carefully peeled them open, she was met with her brother’s pouting, slightly angered face. 

“I don’t even remember~” he breathed out, but with a whiney edge. Shiro relaxed a bit too soon as the smirk was back, quick as lightning. “So…since I’m sober, I guess I’ll take some different ‘firsts.’ What do you say~?”

Panic and excitement ran down her spine. She couldn’t answer yes or no, but instead managed a frail…

“B-but what about the game?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be an evil shit...or not to be~?
> 
> ...to be.
> 
> I might continue this story. Strong **might**.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually an old fic I once posted to FanFiction...years ago...and promptly forgot about. I did write up a second chapter, but never posted it. Still unsure if I will continue this story. Uh, so warning, I will post up Chapter 2, but it might not continue after. :/


End file.
